gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Casco
I take issue with the particular trivia line: *It shares the same engine noise as the Coquette Classic, but louder on PS3 and Xbox 360. It does not sound like the Coquette Classic at all, and instead sounds more like the Grotti Stinger. It is quite obvious whoever thought the engine note from the Lampadati Casco sounded similar to the Couquette Classic needs to have their hearing checked. The Casco has a high pitched slightly rumbling I6, the Couquette Classic has a rumbling bassier V8. I would like to see that the trivia is factual and researched, not just assumed. MichaelFox (talk) 02:05, March 15, 2015 (UTC)MichaelFox The Coquette Classic sounds like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkQ2CRVy6c4 The Lampadati Casco sounds like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwWizHQYRB8 They do not sound similar at all. MichaelFox (talk) 02:05, March 15, 2015 (UTC)MichaelFox : Well, in the enhanced version, the Coquette Classic sounds different, it sounds like a muscle car, whereas the JB 700 and the Casco sounds like a Sports Classic. (talk/ /blog) 02:22, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I could agree to that, now. I will edit the post so that way it can make both of us happy. MichaelFox (talk) 02:25, March 15, 2015 (UTC)MichaelFox It does sound like the CC in last gen. If you listen very closely to the CC engine sound, you can hear the rumble well. It's a bit quiet, but if you bring the camera close to the exhaust, then turn up the volume, you can hear it. That rumble is amplified in the last gen Casco. Obviously the CC's sound in next gen was replaced with a different sound file. And does it really sound the same as the JB700 in next gen? DemonicWaffle (talk) 15:27, March 16, 2015 (UTC) DemonicWaffle : In the enhanced version, the JB 700 no longer sounds like a Sultan, now it sounds like the Coquette Classic. (talk/ /blog) 17:55, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : Really? It sounds like a muscle car now? Or do you mean the last gen CC compared to the next gen JB700? DemonicWaffle (talk) 19:31, March 16, 2015 (UTC)DemonicWaffle ::: No, I mean that the JB 700 sounds like a Classic and the Coquette Classic sounds like a Muscle car. (talk/ /blog) 19:34, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: So, if the JB700 sounds like the CC, and the CC sounds like a muscle car, the JB 700 sounds like a muscle car?DemonicWaffle (talk) 20:59, March 16, 2015 (UTC)DemonicWaffle83 ::::: You gotta be joking :P the Coquette Classic sounds like a Dominator in the enhanced version, and the JB 700 sounds like a Coquette Classic from the original version, the JB 700 does not sound like a Dominator. (talk/ /blog) 21:10, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Oh okay. You never exactly specified which CC. The last or current gen one. That's why I was confused. DemonicWaffle (talk) 23:02, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Casco Engine Also, the engine is closer to an I6 than a V8. V8 engines back then were not around 3.5 to 3.6 liters at the time. MichaelFox (talk) 02:30, March 15, 2015 (UTC)MichaelFox : The engine picture depicts a V8. (talk/ /blog) 02:34, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: As he said, this is a V8 (talk) | ( ) 21:11, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Topless Casco It's real, see here. AndreEagle17 14:26, May 31, 2015 (UTC)